Bad Reputation
by Erica-Elizabeth-Black
Summary: Bella and Jacob both have very bad reputations and never thought of being involved in each others lives until the day Sam lays eyes on Bella's little and very popular sister, Emily.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Mrs. Hale's Office Visits**

Jake watched closely as a senior girl with long mahogany hair with blonde highlights walk up to the front of the school. This girl momentarily stopped in front of a prom poster and quickly stripped it from the wall, trashing it in the trash can. He lightly huffed.

He thought prom was supposed to be the pivotal moment in a high school girl's life, but this just troubled him. He quickly shrugged it off and walked with Emmett and David to class.

He thought of that girl, but only because she was sitting in front of him.

A boy by the name of Samuel Uley walked into the counselor/vice principal's office, which held Mrs. Hale. She typed away on her computer. She waved him in and he stayed silent. He gave her a polite smile and she completely ignored the gesture.

"Mr. Uley, here is your schedule. Paul Lahote will show you around." He nodded and left, meeting face to face with the scariest guy he had ever seen, Mr. Jacob Black himself. He scowled at the fragile boy before him as he moved around him and went into Mrs. Haley's office.

Mrs. Hale was one of select few who actually understood Jacob. His mother died at birth and the rest of his family left him along.

"Mr. Black!" Jake gave her his signature smile. "It seems you are making these visits a weekly ritual." He couldn't hold in his laughter.

"Only so we can have these moments together. Should I hit the lights?" He thickened his voice with sarcasm as he took a seat in front of her.

"Very clever, kangaroo boy. It says here you exposed yourself in the cafeteria." He groaned. He knew the lecture that would soon come. Mrs. Hale was not only someone who understood him, she was also his godmother.

"I was joking with the lunch lady. It was a bratwurst." She simply scoffed at him and sat on her desk.

"No joking, Jacob. I can't always protect you from being expelled from school. I have people I have to answer to and you need to stop acting out. I am serious. At least, try." He nodded and became the child he used to be that was constantly happy instead of miserable.

"Alright, Aunt Rose." She nodded and he was excused.

Bella, a very misunderstood girl sat in class while her English teacher, Mr. Birdie, who hated her, started class.

"So, how did everyone think of The Sun Also Rises?" A student, Rebecca, raised her hand with enthusiasm.

"I loved it. He is so romantic." Bella rolled her eyes as she turned to Rebecca, a scowl forming on her face in disgust.

"Romantic? Hemingway?Frankly, I'm baffled as to why we still revere Hemingway. He was an abusive, alcoholic misogynist who had a difficult time nailing his leftovers." Edward Cullen, also known as Edd, laughed and looked at Bella's chair. No matter what, he always found her to be so sexy. Even when she hated him.

"As opposed to a bitter, self-righteous hag who has no friends." Edward simply laughed and shook hands with his best friend, Donny, who sat next to him, as Bella turned around, scowling.

Bella never told anyone what she had been put through by the hand on Mr. Edward Cullen when they dated freshman year.

"I guess being labeled as an asshole makes you worthy of our time, Mr. Cullen." She turned back around as there was a few giggles spread through the room. What about Charlotte Bronte? Simone de Beauvoir?" At that moment, Jake returned to class, completely oblivious to the conversation.

"Mr. Birdie, is there a way we can get Bella to take her Midol before she comes to class?" The whole class broke into laughter other than Bella, Jacob, and Mr. Birdie. They stayed silent.

"Mr. Cullen, one day, you're going to get bitch slapped and I'm not going to do a thing to stop it." Everyone laughed again while Jake made it to his seat, sitting next to Donny. "And, Bella, I would like to thank you for your point of view." She nodded happily and Mr. Birdie stood in front of Bella, rolling his eyes.

"Anything else, Mr. Birdie?" She spoke with respect towards her elder.

"Yeah, go to the office. You are pissing me off." She was baffled as he walked up to the front of the class.

"What, Mr. Birdie?" He held up his hand to her.

"Later, Mr. Young!" She scoffed and gathered her stuff, slamming her binder into the back of Edward's head on the way out.

Jake watched the whole exchange and thought that she was treated unfairly. He had no idea why he was paying so much attention suddenly to this girl and decided to completely ignore it.

Bella walked into Mrs. Hale's office as she was working on her erotica novel and Bella offered an adjective for her.

"Mrs. Young, it seems you were terrorizing Mr. Birdie's class, _again_." Bella rolled her eyes and took a seat in front of Mrs. Hale's desk calmly even though she still had the urge to go and beat the shit out of Edward.

"Expressing my opinion is not a terrorist action." Mrs. Hale picked up her cup of Starbucks and took a sip before speaking.

"Like how you expressed your opinion to Eric Yorkie? By the way, his testicle retrieval operation went quite well. In case you were interested." She held a straight face while she spoke even though she wanted to bust out laughing.

"I still maintain he kicked himself in the balls." Mrs. Hale simply rolled her eyes while standing up.

"The thing is, Bella, people, students in this school specifically..." Mrs. Hale tried to find the best way to express her thought to her, but kept with the only way to say it. "... perceive you as-" Bella finished her sentence, but with the wrong word.

"Tempestuous?" Mrs. Hale shook her head.

"'Heinous bitch' is the term used most often. Kids your age generally don't like you as a person. Maybe you need to tone down the insults a little bit, honey. Maybe you could work on that." Bella sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Mrs. Hale." She smiled at the term she used for her and started towards the door. "I'll let you get back to the words of 'Lord Quivering Member'." Bella giggled to herself as she left and Mrs. Hale sat back in her seat, completely taken aback from the term that had yet to enter her vocabulary.

"Quivering member? I like that."


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you everyone for reading the prologue. This story will mostly mimic the story of 10 Things I Hate About You. It will not completely. As you can see, I will be adding things that weren't in the movie and I am working a lot off the script. I will not be adding the deleted scenes, though. I will be adding my own. Please, everyone leave a nice review. Thanks!**

**P.S. Who is the boy from the photo? I'm not sure if I'm going to make it who you think or not. I want votes to decide who.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Quite a Predicament**

Sam traveled through the halls to his small locker. He threw in his arms-full of textbooks. He had been shipped from one school to the next since he was in first grade and now his parents promised that this was permanent. His father was in the army and had to travel a lot. Sam had not even had his first girlfriend. His mom had promised him that this was the last time and, sadly, he didn't believe a word of it.

"Samuel Uley?" He turned to see a guy who he had never seen before.

"Actually, it's Sam. Who are you?" he smiled a bright and happy smile at him.

"I'm Paul. I'm supposed to show you around today." Sam sighed in relief.

"Thank you. Just Sam, please." They shook hands and Paul started the tour. He showed him where everything was in the school. Eventually, they made it to the courtyard, near the parking lot, where all the students were.

"Okay, Sam. Now, your first few days here will determine what group you belong in here." Sam was intrigued. He had never attended a school where there were groups. They were always small towns. As in too small to make groups. This was the first regular town that he had been in since his home town which was actually an Indian reservation.

"What group are you in?"

"MBA. We are all Ivy League accepted." He simply nodded. Sam was a bright kid, but he wasn't as smart as Paul Lahote seemed to be. "Anyways, here you have the coffee kids." He pointed to a group of kids who were sitting around drinking coffee from Starbucks. "Then you have your beautiful's, the jocks, and then you have your-" Sam interrupted him when he laid eyes on the most beautiful creature he had ever seen with his two eyes.

"Oh, my God!" He exclaimed as the beauty passed by him without even paying him any attention. Emily Young, the very girl he was automatically taken by, was gifted with charisma and being an innocent charmer. She had long, jet black, curly hair that went to her shoulder blades and a pair of dazzling chocolate brown eyes. She had a medium tan and stood at a nice five foot five. She sported a flowery sundress. She was so perfect to him.

Sam had never felt so strongly for someone like that. It was love at first sight.

"What?" Paul was confused by what was happening to his friend, but then he saw who he was watching.

"What group is she in?"

"They 'don't even think about it' group. Emily Young. She is a sophomore like us."

"I pine. I perish." Paul rolled his eyes and followed Sam closely while he slowly walked in the direction of Emily.

"I'm sure you do, buddy. Look, it's a widely known fact that the Young sisters aren't allowed to date until they graduate so just forget about her, Sam." Sam couldn't take his eyes off of the beauty, but still listened to his first friend at the new school, stopping walking.

"Sure. Whatever." Paul rolled his eyes. He had seen this before. Sam was a love sick puppy.

XxXxXxX

Edward Cullen stood with his friends in the courtyard as he watched Bella Young and her best friend, Leah Clearwater, pass by him after school had been let out. He needed to find a way to get back at her for how she embarrassed him in freshman year.

He saw Emily, Bella's younger sister by two years, pass by with her friend, Claire Atera. He checked out Emily. She had definitely grown into her potential. He had no crush on her. He just loved to watch her. He thought of what it would be to be between her thighs. That would definitely be the perfect payback.

Emily blushed at the attractive senior starring at her and then he gave her his devious smile.

"Lookin' good, ladies." Emily glanced at him and giggled as did Claire. They said nothing to him and continued slowly walking. Donny laughed openly at Edward and lightly shoved his shoulder.

"She is out of reach, even for you. She is still a Young sister." Edward had an idea that gave him a severe ego boost. He knew that Emily thought he was attract, but he also didn't let the fact slip his mind that she was also Bella's sister.

"No one is out of reach for me." Donny reached at the opportunity to make a quick buck.

"Wanna put money on that?"

"Money I've got. This I'm gonna do for fun." Donny rolled his eyes. It was a widely known fact that Edward Cullen was well off.

Sam watched from afar with Paul as Edward undressed Emily with his eyes. Sam had a feeling growing inside of him to stop him, but held it back. He knew Emily deserved better than that.

"Who is that?" He questioned Paul.

"Edward Cullen. He is a jerk off... And a model." Sam laughed aloud.

"A model?"

"Yup. Mostly regional stuff, but he has a tub sock ad coming out." Sam laughed and looked at Emily, seeing her happily talking to her friends.

"God, man, look at her." Paul looked and couldn't help, but roll his eyes. "Is she always so..." He lacked a good enough word to describe her perfectly, but Paul found a few that he thought personally fit her and would possibly get Sam's mind off of her.

"Vapid?" Sam was taken aback by his word choice.

"What?"

"She's conceited." Sam shook his head.

"No, there is more to her than you think. Look at her smile and look at her eyes. You are missing what is there." Paul was trying to save him from Emily Young breaking his pure heart. It was obvious that Sam had an innocent adoration for her.

"What is there is a snotty little princess wearing a strategically placed sundress to make guys like us realize that we can never touch her and guys like Edward Cullen realize that they want to." Sam shook his head stubbornly. "Put her in your spank bank and move on, buddy. That is free advice." Sam was too stubborn to give up on winning her heart.

"No, you're wrong about her." Paul laughed and realized how stubborn Sam really could be.

"I'm wrong? Be my guest, my friend. She is actually looking for a Native Studies tutor." Sam grabbed at the opportunity.

"Are you kidding? That's perfect!"

" Do you have any knowledge of the tribes of America?" Sam cocked his eyebrow at him.

"What do you think? Take a good look at me." Paul gave him a smile.

"Sorry, dude. Sometimes don't look their race so you have to ask. Which tribe do you come from?" Sam felt pride for his tribe.

"I come from the Quileute tribe in La Push. It's right outside of Forks, Washington." Paul suddenly stood up straight, stiffening.

"Isn't this a small world? A few kids from here come from La Push." Sam was severely interested. There were others there that had something in common with him.

"Really? Who?"

"Well, your girlfriend for one." Sam was delighted that he called Emily his girlfriend and for the fact that they already had something in common before they even official met. "Jake Black, Leah Clearwater, myself, and a few others." Sam was interested.

"Who are they?" Paul quickly looked around the courtyard to see Bella and Leah sitting across the yard from Jake and David.

"That is Bella Young, Leah Clearwater, Jake Black, and, Jake's only friend, David Call. They are all from La Push." Sam recognized Jake. He was the scary guy from Mrs. Hale's office.

"Is it just me or is Jake very..."

"Petrifying?" Sam nodded and Paul shook his head. "There is one group I didn't tell you about. It's the smallest group and only has four members." Sam nodded. "It's the 'Stay the Hell Away From' group. They either are too dangerous to be around or friends with one of them. Jake, David, Leah, and Bella are the members. Bella is a man hater and Jake is completely whacked. A guy from this school had to have a testicular retrieval operation because of her. Jake lit a state trooper on fire. He just did a year in jail for that." Sam was instantly terrified of this guy. Not so much Bella, though. Any girl could do what she did.

XxXxXxX

Bella got in her car and saw her younger sister get into the back seat of Edward's car and it disgusted her. Bella drove Leah home before going home and sitting down with her copy of the Feminine Mystique. She wasn't really reading. More like thinking.

She hated, with a passion, Edward Cullen, but mostly she was still damaged from what he did. She hoped to find love one day, but knew the way she treated everyone would someday scare it off. She couldn't change how she was, though. It was what she needed. She was still hurting after three years.

"Hello, Isabella." Her father, Kevin, walked in and kissed the top of her head, flipping slowly through the mail. "Make anyone cry today?"

"Sadly, no, but it's only four thirty." Both had a fit of giggles over the joke. Kevin Young loved both of his daughters and supported them solely through his work delivering babies, but it also made him fearful for his daughters, when they date and he can't stop them. He feared they would be knocked up and unable to pursue their dreams.

"Hi, Daddy." Emily ran over and gave her a dad a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Both daughters were Quileute on their mother's side, but Kevin was completely white. Bella took after her father while Emily was a spitting image of her mother, Denise. Bella was irritated with Emily for getting involved with Edward.

"And where have you been?" Emily didn't exactly like Bella because she had always ratted her out when she did something wrong.

Kevin didn't pay attention to his daughters giving each other disgusted looks. He was engrossed with a piece of mail he found baffling.

"What is this? It says it's from Sarah Lawrence College." Bella felt a surge of excitement as she snatched the vanilla envelope from her father, pulling out the book and letter, letting out a loud scream and jumping up and down.

"I got in! I got in!" She ran over to the couch and took a seat, flipping through the package.

"Excuse me, Isabella, but where is Sarah Lawrence?"

"Bronxville, New York."

"Sorry, but isn't that on the other side of the country?" Bella lightly huffed as Emily was just as thrilled. She was stuck, though. She was happy her sister got what she wanted, but also was glad she would be leaving. She wanted Bella room and knew hers was the biggest since she was the oldest.

"That is the basis of its appeal, other than its amazing writing programs." Everyone knew that Bella aspired to be a novelist and Sarah Lawrence would help her on the way to make it to her dreams.

"So, what were you going to do? Pick up and leave?" She looked up to her father, seeing she had disappointed him.

"Let's hope so." Emily gave her sister a big smile and Bella scowled. Bella had an idea pop in her head for revenge.

"Ask Emily who drove her home." Emily gasped in horror.

"Don't change the sub- Drove? Who drove you home?" He turned to Emily and she gave him an innocent smile, as if it would get her out of trouble.

"Don't get upset, Daddy, but there is this boy-" Bella interceded.

"How is a flaming imbecile." Emily was angered and stalked towards her sister slowly with a fire in her eyes.

"And I think he might ask me-" Now, it was Kevin's turn to interrupt Emily as he grabbed her shoulder in his hands, stopping her.

"I think I know what he is going to ask you and I think I know the answer. No!" He forced her to sit next to her sister so she would pay attention to him. "It's always no! What is the house rule? No dating until you graduate. That's it!" Emily crossed her arms and lightly pouted.

"Daddy, that is so unfair." He huffed at his stubborn daughter as Bella sat by in amusement.

"You want to know what is unfair." He looked briefly to Bella. "This is for you, too." Bella simply rolled her eyes. "This morning I delivered a set of twins to a fifteen year old girl. Do you know what she said to me?" Emily crossed her arms and sat back.

"I'm a crack whore who should have made my stupid boyfriend wear a condom?" Kevin was very impressed by their answer while he lied his ass off to get his youngest to understand why he didn't let her date.

"Close, but no. She said, 'I should have listened to my father.'" Emily huffed.

"She did not!"

"Well, that's what she would have said if she wasn't all doped up." Emily lightly growled.

"Can we focus on me for a sec? I am the only girl in school who is not dating!" Kevin rolled his eyes lightly at his naive daughter.

"No, you're not. Your sister doesn't date." Bella sat up proudly and addressed her sister.

"And I don't intend to." Kevin was very proud of his oldest and trusted her completely, giving she thought very much like her mother. That was very unlike Emily. She thought like a teenager girl.

"And why is that?"

"Have you seen the unwashed mysterians that go to that school?" Emily was completely baffled by her sister.

"Where did you come from? Planet Loser?" They always had fights like this.

"As opposed to Planet 'Look At Me, Look At Me'." Kevin quickly clapped for their attention and their eyes shot to their father to see what he could possibly have to add at this point in the game.

"Okay. Here is how we solve this. Emily can date..." Emily brightened up and Bella was a gasp until her father continued. "...when she does." He point to Bella. This brought a smile to Bella's face and Emily gasped.

"But, she is a mutant! What if she never dates?"

"Then, you'll never date. Oh, I like that! And I'll get to sleep at night. The deep slumber of a father whose daughters aren't out getting impregnated." Kevin's beeper went off and Bella started to get up with her folder from Sarah Lawrence. "We will continue this discussion on Sarah Lawrence later." Bella nodded and started for the stairs while Kevin made his way out to his car.

"Can't you just find some blind, deaf, retard to take you to the movies so I can have ONE date?" Emily yelled up the stairs as Bella stood half way up. She turned and scowled at her sister.

"I'm sorry. Looks like you'll just have to miss out on the witty refractor of Edward 'Eat-Me' Cullen." Emily groaned and said the only thing she could think of before stalking towards her room.

"You suck." Bella quickly imitated her preppy sister before going to her room.

Bella sat on her bed as she opened her bedside drawer full of pictures of the month of her dating Edward Cullen.

She pulled out one where it was only her face with Edward roughly kissing her cheek and her squinting.

She had to protect her sister from what he did to her. He knew he would do it to Emily. No one knew it, but Emily was the most important thing to her. She had to protect her.

She picked up her childhood album and flipped to the first page.

Before moving to Ozette, their family lived on the reservation of La Push and all of the kids would always play together.

She never knew who these kids from the photos were, with the exception of Leah Clearwater, and feared asking her dad about them. There was one she always was caught looking at.

He was the same age as her and he was always by her side in photos, holding her hand, kissing her cheek. It was innocent and sweet. She always wondered about him and who he was.

What was he doing right then? Was he happy with his life? Would they ever meet again?

Little did she know, that little boy was in her English class.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Recruiting The Date**

Jake crawled out of bed, completely annoyed with everything and took him a quick shower. He brushed his shoulder length waves of black hair before getting dressed in a black t-shirt, jeans, and combat boots. He grabbed his backpack before heading out of the house in his 1985 Volkswagen Rabbit. He sat his backpack in the passenger seat and sped off to school.

The only thing he wanted to do was go back to the reservation of La Push and stay there. He didn't care about college, but he knew he had to go.

Jake wasn't your average high school boy. He didn't care about his appearence. He didn't care about girls or anything. He just wanted out. He wanted out of where he was in life and college was the fastest way to get there.

He had already been accepted to Concordia and Sarah Lawrence, but he had no idea which one he wanted to go to.

While Jake was driving to school, Sam waited in the library for Emily to arrive. They had set up a tutoring session. He did not know as much as he was expected to. There was so much in the textbook that he had no idea about.

There was one thing that he knew. He was screwed.

He knew the history of major tribes, along with his own. He hoped to bring up his tribe to her so maybe they could get to know each other and he could work up to asking her out.

Emily quickly took a seat next to him with a smile on her face.

"Can we make this quick? My best friend, Claire, is having a break up with her boyfriend, Quil, again." Well, there goes his plan.

"Oh, sorry. Umm, I thought we should start with the major and minor tribes. Maybe even visiting one." Emily scoffed to herself and leaned over.

"Please, the closest tribe is super far." Sam thought this was pretty far to ask.

"Well, I could go with you... Saturday." She lightly bit her lip. Sam was cute. He was manly, but she had no idea about anything about him.

"You're asking me out? That is so cute! What is your name again?" Now, he felt like an ass. He had asked her out, but didn't tell her his name. Wait! He had in his email to her.

"Sam. Listen, I know your dad doesn't let you date, but I thought that if it was for a class, he would make an exception to the rule." She lightly batted her lashes at him as the flirt she was and then recalled what he said.

"Wait, Steven."

"Sam." She nodded and he knew she had a hard time with names.

"My dad made a new rule. I can date when my sister does."

"Really?" She rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm.

"Problemo, Sean. In case you haven't heard, my sister is a hideous breed of loser." He nodded and groaned.

"Yeah, I noticed she is a little antisocial. Why is that?"

"Unsolved mystery. She used to be really popular. You know, lots of friends and guys throwing themselves at her. Then it was like she got sick of it. I'm sure there is a boundness to why, but I'm sure she is incapable of human interaction. Plus, she's a bitch. She has absolutely no interest in anything normal, whatsoever." He nodded lightly. He had to fight this barrier.

"Yeah, but I'm sure there are guys that wouldn't mind going out with a difficult woman. I mean, you know, people jump out of airplanes and ski off cliffs. It would be like extreme dating, you know?" She was a little surprised by what he said. No one had ever brought this idea to her. Finding a boyfriend for Bella. It was perfect.

"You think you could find someone that extreme?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" She lightly placed her hand on top of his, showing affection for him that she didn't really have.

"You would do that, for me?" He lightly chuckled.

"Yeah. I mean, I could look into it." She gave him a big smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, Sam." There. She got his name. That was all he needed.

XxXxXxX

Sam told Paul about his problem that he had taken on and how his conversation with Emily went. Paul promised by the end of the day that he would get all of the guys together that would be most compatible with Ms. Isabella Young.

Sam was on edge all day, not to mention he sat next to Jake in Biology. Jake scared him a lot. It made him even more scared when Jake used the bunsen burner to light a cigarette in front of him.

After Biology, Paul met Sam at the stairs with a big frown on his face. Everyone had turned it down.

"Didn't I tell you this was pointless? No one will go out with her." They walked in the hall. Sam was now down. "The only people I didn't go to were the guys in the 'Stay The Hell Away From' group. That caught his thought as he watched Jake in the hall, smoking and watching Bella as she walked with Leah through the halls.

"I have someone." Paul looked at him and Sam pointed his finger at Jake. Paul caught what Sam was. There was a slight adoration in his eyes as he saw her laugh.

"Is it just me or is he?" Sam nodded and he walked the opposite direction with a smile on his face. "Wait, what are we thinking? We can't even look at him. He is a criminal. You know he spent a year in jail."

"At least he is horny." Paul rolled his eyes

"He is whacked, Sam. He sold his own liver on the black market for a new set of speakers. He ate a live duck once." Sam was even more convinced now. He was perfect for Bella.

"He is the one, Paul. I can feel it. Have they ever talked or anything?"

"Been in the same classes for three years, with the exception of last year, and never talked." He nodded knowing this would work.

"Well, we know he likes her or has an interest in her."

"God knows why."

XxXxXxX

When Paul and Sam approached Jake, they didn't even get past a hello before he scared them off with his glares and scowls.

They sat in lunch away from everyone else so no one knew what they were plotting.

"How do we get him to date Bella?" Sam groaned and looked at a Monopoly money on the floor.

"We could pay him, but we don't have any money." Sam ran his hands through his hair and groaned again.

"I know how to fix that." Sam was upbeat again.

"How?"

"Just wait here and all your problems will be solved." Sam watched as Paul approached Edward Cullen and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Edward and Paul used to be good friends before high school and popularity for Edward.

Paul sat down next to him wand got strange looks from him and his friends.

"Are you lost?" Edward never addressed him in public and that was how it was. If they were hanging out out of school, that was different.

"No, I just came to chat." Edward looked at him like he had completely gone to insanity.

"We don't chat, Lahote." Edward meant them specifically.

"Listen, Ed. I have something to solve your problem to date Emily Young. I know you know of their new house rule, right?" He nodded and was intrigued.

"What is this solution?"

"You need to find someone to date Bella and I have found the perfect candidate, Ed." Edward perked up and followed his eyes when Paul pointed out the window of the cafeteria to Jake and David.

"David couldn't handle that girl." Paul shook his head.

"The other one, Ed." Edward was shocked.

"That guy? I heard he ate a live duck once." Paul lightly chuckled.

"Everything but the beak and feet. Obviously, he is a solid investment. Think about it. They are both very dangerous. Not to mention, from looks he gives her, he already likes her." Edward nodded, but didn't like the idea of anyone with Bella.

"Alright. I'll think about it. Thanks, man." Paul nodded and got up, walking back to Sam. Sam was confused and angry. Why would he get the very guy involved that was his competition for Emily's heart.

"What are you doing getting him involved?" Paul put his hands up defensively and walked calmly beside Sam.

"Calm down. He is our backer."

"Backer?"

"He will pay Jake and think he is calling the shots. Meantime while everything is getting set up, you have fun with Emily." Sam instantly calmed down.

"That is a good idea, man. Thanks for helping out with all of this. I really appreiciate it." They shook hands and continued on a walk to gym class, where they took a seat in the bleachers.

They both knew Jake, Bella, Emily, and Edward all had gym together so they believed this is where it would be going down.

They waited as Jake and David sat on benches on the opposite side of the soccer field. Next to show up was Bella who joined with her soccer team for practice. They started to kick the ball around and Jake watched Bella. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up along with David.

David already had a girl. He had been dating Jake's twin sister, Rebecca for three years straight, but the kicker was that no one in the school knew her and Jake were even related, let alone twins. Jake didn't like that his best friend had taken an interest in his sister, but he wouldn't stop it. He loved that they were happy together.

David and Rebecca never showed it in public so no one in school knew the truth.

Last to enter were Emily and Edward who were chatting away.

"So, I heard your dad changed the rule?" Emily nodded and groaned.

"Yeah, it sucks. I won't be able to date until Bella dates. I mean she is a social retard. It is so unfair." Edward nodded and thought it was time to reveal his plan.

"I would have more faith in her than that. There is someone for everyone. Not too long from now, I bet she will be dating." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. She is a mutant." He placed his hand on her shoulder and chuckled.

"Have a little faith, Emily." She rolled her eyes and waved, running to artery. Edward slowly jogged to Jake with Donny by his side. "Hey, how ya doin?" Jake gave him a glanced and took a drag off his cigarette, turning his face back to watch Bella. Edward didn't know what else to say to him. To be truthful, Edward was frightened of him.

"Umm, I had some great duck last night." Jake couldn't believe he was using that rumor. It was idiotic.

Jake turned his face to him with a scowl on his face.

"Do I know you? I don't think so." Edward sighed from him finally acknowledging him.

"Do you see that girl?" Edward pointed at Bella running across the field with the soccer ball.

_When do I not see that beauty_, Jake thought to himself.

"Yeah." Jake looked back to him.

"Her name is Bella Young. I want you to go out with her." Jake laughed at him and rolled his eyes.

"Sure, spunky." Jake had sarcasm thick through his voice as David rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I can't take out her sister until she starts dating. They have this rule where the girls-" Jake sat up and gave him a thick scowl.

"It's a really touching story. It really is. Not my problem." Jake growled lightly and went back to watching Bella.

"Would you be willing to make it your problem if I provide generous compensation." Jake looked at completely baffled. Maybe it was fated for him to be around this girl, Bella.

"You're going to pay me to take out some chick?" Edward nodded with a kind smile on his face. Jake was strapped for cash for his college money so this would be the perfect opportunity.

"Yeah."

"How much?"

"Twenty bucks." They both looked over at Bella who used her shoulders to throw down her opponent roughly to the ground and stole the ball from her, kicking it to a teammate. Jake looked at him like he had lost his mind and rolled his eyes. "Fine, thirty."

"Well, lets see. We go to the movie thats fifteen bucks." Jake rolled his eyes and got down from the bleachers, standing in front of Edward. Jake towered over Edward. "Fifty bucks and we got a deal, Cullen." Edward nodded and handed him a fifty. Jake stuffed it in his pocket and Sam was cheering on the inside. He agreed and this made Sam's day.

Jake waited until the soccer practice was over and walked over to where Bella was, taking a chug of her water bottle.

"Hey, there, girlie." Bella took a sip and was surprised that someone like him would approach her. She had seen Jake around. He was very handsome in the face. He looked about twenty-two, had deep, dark eyes, definitive cheek bones, a beautiful smile, and shoulder length black locks.

She hated his hair though. She thought he would look better with it cut short and then he would be the definition of physical perfection in her mind.

"How ya doin?" She giggled and took another gulp of her water.

"Sweating like a pig and yourself?" Bella jumped as she dropped her water, spilling it all over her clothes. Her clothes were practically see-through, but no one would be looking at her. No one except for Jake.

"Now, that is how to get a guys attention." Bella couldn't help but blush and giggle as Jake motioned to the water all over her. Jake flashed her his devilish smile.

"My mission in life, but I see it struck your fancy so I see it worked. The world makes sense again." Bella knew someone must have paid him to approach her, but she thought nothing of it as she started to walk off. He thought what she said was hilarious and followed close behind her.

"Pick you on Friday, then?" She heavily laughed and looked at him with confusion and then her mask came to protect her from hurt.

"Friday. Uh-huh."

"Well, I'll take you places you've never been before."

"Like where? The 7-11 on Broadway? Do you even know my name, screwboy?" Jake was takenaback by her tone.

"I know a lot more than you think." She huffed and threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Doubtful. Very doubtful." She walked into the changing room and Jake stood there. What had happened? One minute, she was playing with him and the next she became this bitter girl.

This made him ten times more intrigued by her.

Sam put his face in his hand and then sat up, turning to Paul.

"We are screwed." Paul rolled his eyes as Jake made it to his car. He sat and he waited. He waited for Bella to walk out to her car.

Her and Leah walked out to her car and got in. He followed her as she dropped Leah off and headed to the music store. When she went in, he went in after her. He figured he might have a better time if she was alone when he approached her again.

He saw her over near the guitars. She placed down her bag and picked up an acoustic. She sat on a bench in the store and started to play on it, singing a song she wrote herself.

_The grey ceiling on the earth_  
_Well it's lasted for a while_  
_Take my thoughts for what they're worth_  
_I've been acting like a child_  
_In your opinion, and what is that?_  
_It's just a different point of view_

She whispered the lyrics to herself. He thought she had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He saw her get up, walk with the guitar to the checkout counter. He walked out to the car and leaned against the side. He watched on the mirror in front of him as she walked out with only a bag in her hand.

_Where did the guitar go? _He thought to himself.

"Nice ride. Vintage fenders." He turned his head to her and she groaned.

"Are you following me?" He knew he had been, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"I was in the landromat. I saw your car and came over to say 'hi'." She rolled her eyes and went to her car door, but he blocked it. He wasn't letting her get away that easily.

"Hi. Can you move?" He gave her his charming smile and it nearly made her knees weak.

"Not a big talker, huh?"

"Depends on the topic. My friends don't really whip me into a verbal frenzy." She narrowed her eyes at him and he chuckled.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" She was takenaback by this. Why would he even ask such a question?

"Afraid of you? Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Well, most people are."

"Well, I'm not so move off my car door." He leaned more into the door and flash her a grin. He was having fun with this.

"Well, maybe you're not afraid of me, but I'm sure you have thought about me naked, eh?" He winked at her and she felt a blush cover her pale skin. She decided to play along sarcastically.

"Am I that transparent? I want you. I need you. Oh, baby. Oh, baby." She forcefully pushed him off of her car door and he politely stepped away. He only did it because Edward Cullen himself parked behind her, blocking her in. She got in, not knowing that Edward was blocking her. She set the bag in her passenger as she looked back to see Edward's car blocking her.

"God, what is it? Asshole Day?" Edward got out of his car and approached Jake on the sidewalk. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Jake just rolled his eyes at Edward as he reached how. "Getting anywhere."

"I'm working on it." Jake saw the fire in Bella's eyes as she rev'd up her old car and put her car in reverse, slamming her fender into the side of Edward's sports car. Edward gasped heavily and went over to his car.

"You bitch!" Jake busted out laughing as Bella snickered.

"Whoops." She got out of her car and got to the sidewalk, where Jake was.

"That was awesome. I have to give you props for that." She was amazed that he was on her side and smiled happily at him.

"I couldn't help myself." He laughed and she blushed at him, which he caught. It was working. She couldn't resist his charm.

"Now, that is something I would have done." Edward quickly got on the phone with the cops and then approached, anger in his eyes at Bella and Jake's laughing.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Edward yelled at her and she gave him an innocent smile.

"You parked in my blind-spot." Jake laughed and Bella smiled happily at him.

"You two fucking deserve each other. The bitch and the asshole." He walked over to his car and Bella blushed from how embarrassed that remark was.

_You two deserve each other._

He liked Jake a little, but not enough to date him. At least, not yet.

XxXxXxX

"Whoops!" Bella looked up at her father to see a fire in his eyes, similiar to the one she had in hers earlier. "My insurance does not cover PMS."

"Then tell them I had a seisure." He groaned and stood in front of the fireplace.

"Is this about Sarah Lawrence? Are you punishing me because I want you to stay close to home?" This flared her anger. How dare he make such an accusation?

"Aren't you punishing me because Mom left?" She sat up, holding her copy of **_Romeo and Juliet_**.

"Would you leave her out of this?"

"Fine, then stop making my decision for me." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm your father. That's my right." She rolled her eyes.

"So, what I want doesn't matter?"

"You're eighteen. You don't know what you want. You won't know what you want until you're 45 and, even if you get it, you will be too old to use it." She stood up and stated to him clearly.

"I want to go to an east coast school. I want you to trust me to make my own decisions. I want you to stop controlling my life just because you can't control yours." After she said the last part, she instantly regretted it.

"Well, you know what I want?" That moment, his beeper went off heavily and they both sighed. "We'll finish this later." She groaned.

"Can't wait." She went to the stairs where Emily stopped her with a phone, where she had just talking to Edward. Bella simply moved past her sister and went upstairs.

Bella went to her room, opened her window to have a pebble come flying in and shatter a lamp. Her eyes widened and she looked out to see Jake standing there.

_Was he nuts?_

"What are you doing here?" He nodded to his SUV.

"Come on. I am not going to give him." She groaned.

"How do you know where I live?"

"I asked around. Come on. Stop being stubborn and come outside." She made a noise that made him smile happily.

"Fine. Go to the front door." He nodded and she closed her window. He walked over and sat on her porch while she put on her jacket and walked downstairs. "Dad, I'm going out." Before her father could say anything, she walked out to see Jake on her porch.

"Hey, beautiful." Bella blushed and sat next to him.

"What are you even doing here?" Jake chuckled.

"Talking to you. You going to come with me or what?" She rolled her eyes as her dad walked out, confusion in his eyes.

"Umm, hello." Jake gave him an encouraging smile.

"Hello, Mr. Young. I'm Jake Black." Bella really wanted to fall into a blackhole until her father spoke.

"Jake Black? As in Sara and Billy Black's son?" Jake nodded and Bella was shocked as she looked at her father. When Jake heard that her father's name was Kevin Young, he automatically recognized the name from his childhood in La Push. Kevin Young was his dad's best friend. "When did your parents move to Ozette?"

"Right before high school, My. Young." He nodded.

"Well, it's good to see you. Tell your parents I said hello." He didn't mention that his mom died so there wouldn't be a discussion and nodded.

"Will do, sir." Then Kevin was confused.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Jake gave him a smile.

"We were just leaving actually." Kevin was suddenly scared. Emily.

As Kevin thought of her, Emily got off the phone with Edward and called Sam, looking out her bedroom window to see Jake Black sitting with her sister and talking to her dad.

"Hello?" Sam Answered.

"Sam, did you find a guy?"

"Yeah, actually, but its not working."

"I think it might be. It wouldn't be Jake Black, would it?" He completely froze from her knowing that. "Because he is sitting outside my house talking to Bella and my dad."

"Realy? Oh, my god! That is great!" She rolled her eyes.

"Sam, that is not good! He is dangerous! I don't want him near my-" She stopped when she saw Bella and Jake standing in the middle of the yard and Bella was laughing.

She was actually laughing. Emily hadn't seen her laugh since she was in middle school.

"Are you there, Emily?" She snapped out of it.

"She is laughing. I haven't seen her laugh since eighth grade. Maybe you did pick the right guy."

**I only got three reviews for the last chapter so now you have me begging. I need your opinion on this all. Please! This is where I will start adding my own stuff. **

**This is where changes will all start. For those who did review, I thank you so much. I really do. **


End file.
